Dreams of Lilies
by The Lily's Scorpion
Summary: After a horrifing Quiditch accident Scorpius and Lily have a talk. ONE-SHOT


Scorpius Malfoy stood at the top of the astronomy tower, thankful for a few moments of peace. He'd kicked the pair of fifth year Hufflepuffs he had found up here out and given each three weeks worth of detentions, which admittedly was a little harsh of a punishment for something he himself had done plenty of times. The last time was one he remembered quite clearly.

_"Getting a bit kinky, eh, Malfoy?" Lily arched an eyebrow as Scorpius held a blindfold in front of her face._

_"Ha, Ha, very funny. It's a surprise for your birthday. And I worked really hard on this so you better not peak, got it?" Scorpius warned as he lifted up her dark, red curls to tie the blindfold."_

_"Okay, but this better be good you've kept me in suspense for weeks."_

_It took about fifteen minutes to get Lily, not the most graceful girl even when she could see, to the top of the Astronomy Tower._

_Lily gasped as she look around. The moon was full and lit up the night. Floating candles surrounded a table set for two laid out for two. Arranging everything and making sure they wouldn't get caught had been difficult, but the look of joy on her face, that big beautiful smile, with that little dimple on her right cheek, her eyes shinning, far brighter then a single one of the stars above, her crimson locks falling gracefully in her face, catching the moonlight, let him know that it was all well worth it._

_"It's beautiful" She said taking it all in._

_"Yeah" He responded his gaze never leaving her face._

_They spent the next hour dinning and joking and talking. _

_Later they lay back and just stared up at the stars in comfortable silence._

_"Scor" Lily began, sounding a bit hesitant, "What's going to happen to us- after your graduation, I mean, you only have a few months left at Hogwarts, and I still have two more years, what are we going to do about the future."_

_The future, it was something Scorpius had been wondering a lot about lately._

_He'd always imagined himself as an Auror, a bit ironic considering his family's past, but he'd known since his fourth year it was what he wanted to do, but lately the future had become even more vivid to him._

_In his day dreams he'd seen Lily standing before him in a beautiful white wedding gown. He'd seen an adorable little girl with red, dark hair and grey eyes or sometimes a blonde little boy with chocolate brown eyes. He'd seen a big, beautiful, white house filled with the laughter of children, not like the cold imposing Manor where he had grown up, no this house had a charming little garden and a Quidditch Pitch out back, and a small pond perfect for a quick dip in the summer heat. _

_He turned to Lily about to tell her about his dreams, but then he looked into her eyes, so filled with innocence, and teenage dreams that had yet to be lived out. And he held back, he forgot, sometimes, that she was younger then him. Today was her sixteenth birthday. His dreams could wait awhile._

_So he just said. "We'll worry about the future when we come to it, but I think we'll be alright. For now let's just focus on tonight, okay, birthday girl."_

_And then he kissed her, and unknown to him in that kiss he revealed to Lily all those unspoken dreams._

Scorpius shook his head not wanting to think of that night, not after all that had happened today. 

_The sky was clear and the air was cool. It was a perfect day for Quidditch. Today, was the day of Slytherin-Griffindor Quiditch match and hopefully today was the day that Slythrin was going to beat Griffindor for the House Cup for the first time in sixteen years, six of which Scorpius himself had been on the team. _

_Now that James Potter and Fred and Dominique Weasley were gone they actually had a shot at the Cup. Sure Hugo was a good Keeper, but he was prone to nervousness when his team was trailing by a significant amount and Albus Potter was a great Chaser, and okay Amy Longbottom wasn't a terrible beater, and of course there was that extremely talented and extremely distracting Seeker to worry about, but the team wasn't what it was last year. They'd only beat Ravenclaw by 50 points last game after their bumbling new Beater knocked Albus off his broom, breaking the poor guy's arm and seriously handicapping him for the rest of the game. If it wasn't for their amazing Seeker the Griffs would have been humiliated._

_This year Scorpius knew that his team was better then in any of the years before and their chances were extremely good. As, long as Flint and Nott made sure that Albus was too busy avoiding the Bludgers to score, then the other two Chasers wouldn't prove much of a problem. Scorpius just prayed Zabini could catch the Snitch, that was going to be the greatest challenge._

_The two teams entered the pitch and Scorpius walked over to Albus and shook his hand and for what was probably the first time in Hogwarts history there was no animosity between the two captains. _

_Behind Albus, Lily winked at Scorpius and flashed him a coy smile before taking off, her mahogany curls trailing behind her._

_Scorpius's distraction lasted only a moment before he himself took off and lost himself in the game. He'd just scored his sixth goal making the score eighty to ten. He was currently in possession of the Quaffle. He watched the seen unfold out of the corner off his eye trying not to become to distracted…"_

_"And it looks like Potter's spotted the Snitch, unless it's one of her notorious feints!" Scorpius heard the announcer cry._

_"Potter's out in front, Zabini right on her tail, wait-there it is- and Potter's almost…."_

_"OH-BLOODY, HELL!!"_

_Scorpius's heart stopped as he watched the bludger collide with Lily's head and Lily begin to plummet to the ground. _

_The Quaffle lost all its importance and Scorpius lost his grip on it as both he and Albus dived for Lily. _

_But neither reached her in time Srocpius was the first to dismount-well not so much dismount as jump from his broom the second he was near enough to the ground._

_Lily lay unmoving her face was white as a sheet against her dark ruby curls and blood pooled beneath her head. But the rise and fall of her chest told him she was still alive._

_Al was beside him in a moment._

_"Is she- "_

_"Breathing." Scorpius replied. Professor Longbottom reached the field first and preformed some quick medical spells to stop the bleeding before rushing her to the Hospital Wing._

_Albus, Hugo, and Amy followed, since it was announced that Zabini not seeing Lily fall had caught the Snitch. _

_Scorpius though went straight back to the locker room._

_His teammates soon came in cheering and congratulating each other._

_Scorpius grabbed Flint by the collar and shoved him up against the wall._

_"What the Hell was that!!" He demanded._

_"What are you talking about, I just won us the Cup, I'm sure Potter will be fine." Flint responded a look of surprise, confusion, and hurt on his face._

_The mention of Lily only served to anger Scorpius more and he pulled out his wand and muttered one of his most dreadful hexes._

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I told you Rose I'm fine!" Rose was one of his best friends, but her overbearing concern was driving him mad.

"You know I was hoping we could have a little fun before I have to sneak back into the hospital wing but if you're going to scream at my relatives then perhaps I'll just leave."

Scorpius whipped around immediately.

"Lily!" He shouted, throwing both arms around her capturing her lips with his own and running his fingers through her mahogany red hair. 

Lily broke the kiss a few moments later.

" Not that I don't enjoy this luv but my ribs are still a bit sore, apparently falling off a broom at nearly 50 feet has some repercussions."

"Oh! Sorry!" He immediately loosened his grip.

Lily smiled, then her face quickly became serious. 

"Rose told me what happened with Flint."

Scorpius stepped back from Lily and turned his gaze back to the starry skies.

"I know I lost my temper, it was just that sight of you lying there on the ground, so still and pale…"

Lily stepped out in front of him, cupping his face in her hands and tilting his head down so that he looked straight into her deep, chocolate eyes. 

"You can't curse your own team's beater like that just for doing his job. You know as well as I that my brother and the rest of my overprotective family would have been more then willing to take care of him for you." Scorpius opened his mouth to object, but Lily quickly silence him by putting a finger to his lips.

" Flint is your friend, and the last thing I want is for this relationship to force either of us to sever friendships with more people then necessary."

"Look Lily, I know that I shouldn't have done it, I just wasn't thinking logically, the thought of losing you…I just couldn't take it."

"I know, you don't need to beg me for forgiveness, but I think that there's someone in the hospital wing right now who might be looking for an explanation. Rose said she'd cover for you as far as all the Head Boy stuff is concerned and I stole Al's invisibility cloak so that you sneak down to the Hospital Wing with me."

Lily threw the cloak over the two of them and they walked through the castle's dark corridors down to the Hospital Wing.


End file.
